Where the Wild Roses Grow
by Scotia
Summary: Takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves and Bella meets a dark stranger who believes that “All beauty must die”. One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves and Bella meets a dark stranger who believes that "All beauty must die". One Shot**

**AN: This is my One Shot tragedy…Taken place during New Moon. **

**This Fanfiction story is inspired from the Song **_**"Where the Wild Roses Grow" **_**by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds! Please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it . **

**Note: **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**Chapter One: The First Day I saw Her**

_**First Day**_

**Other's POV**

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" She choked out the word, reaching for him, willing her legs to carry her forward.

His hands pinned her wrists and pinned her arms to her sides. He leaned down, pressed his lips very lightly to her forehead for the briefest instant. She closed her eyes.

He seemed to whisper something in her ear, and then he vanished. ((New Moon, Page 72 and 73))

I watched as she ran in the direction he had gone. Moving as silent as shadow I followed until she came to a stop and collapsed on the ground sobbing. Slowly I approached the crying beauty on the forest ground.

I knelt beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. From the first moment I saw her in walking in the woods with the one call Edward, I knew she was the one.

"Edward?" Her voice was shaky as she lifted her head.

She was more beautiful then any woman I have ever seen. Her eyes were the color of the sky after a storm and her lips were the color of the red rose. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and I felt her trembling subside in my embrace.

**Bella's POV**

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked in shakily as I lifted my head.

It wasn't Edward. But he was as beautiful as Edward was. His hair was black with pale skin and dark eyes.

He started into my face and wrapped his arms around me. He held my trembling body close, until I stopped. He pulled away and with a careful warm hand, wiped the tears from my face.

I smiled sadly at him in thanks.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled a brilliant smile.

"My name is Daray"

"I'm Bella," I breathed. His dark eyes seemed to hypnotize me, not like Edward's gaze, where I would be dazzled and not be able to breath. Daray's gaze held me in place.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" he murmured.

He studied my face.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed in my ear, causing me to tremble.

"BELLA!" I heard a deep voice calling from a few hundred feet away.

Daray looked in the direction where the voice had come. He looked back into my eyes and smiled.

"I will come find you soon," he stated and hovered his lips over mine before running off.

**AN: First chapter done! Two more left and no Daray didn't kiss Bella, so don't freak out yet . **


	2. He came with a Single Red Rose

**AN: This is my One Shot tragedy…Taken place during New Moon. **

**This Fanfiction story is inspired from the Song **_**"Where the Wild Roses Grow" **_**by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds! Please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it . **

**Note: **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**Summary: Takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves and Bella meets a dark stranger who believes that "All beauty must die". One Shot**

**Chapter Two: He came with a Single Red Rose**

_**Second Day**_

**Daray's POV**

I approached her house on the second day and knocked on her door. Within moment the door open and Bella stood there smiling.

"Hi Daray, Come in," she said as she stepped out of the doorway so I could enter.

After I entered and presented her with a single rose that I had brought with me from a river I visited frequently. She took the rose and smile at me.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper.

"Do you know where the wild roses grow so sweet and scarlet and free?" I asked her as she placed the rose in a vase of water. 

She shook her head no as she placed the vase on the kitchen table. We went into her room and watched a movie on the TV her father had recently put in there.

**Bella's Pov**

It was the second day after Edward left and I had meet Daray. There was a knock and my door and I answered it. Daray stood there with a single red rose. I invited him in and he handed me the rose.

"Thank you," I whispered and went to the kitchen for a vase of water.

He followed and asked, "Do you know where the wild roses grow so sweet and scarlet and free?"

I shook my head no as I placed the rose in the vase and placed it on the table. After my wild rose was taken care of, we went upstairs to my room to watch a movie on the TV Charlie recently got for me.

He sat in the rocking chair as I lay on the bed. During the movie he sat on the bed beside me and placed his hand on my cheek. 

"Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?" he asked me. 

I nodded my head and we embraced.

"If I show you the roses, will you follow?"

I agreed and we made plans to meet the next day so he could show me the wild roses. When he left, right before Charlie came home, we embraced again. Daray's lips hovered over mine before he said goodnight and left.

**AN: **There is a reason why the chapters are short and there is a reason why I'm not giving you a lot of information about Daray. But you just have find out in the next chapter way.

The Sequel to Flower of Carnage, _**Bringer of Death**_, is turning out to be a very very long outline just for the story. With the addition of my college classes for the fall semester plus working on the editing for the book I wanna get published, it will be awhile until I have time to post it. So the new date for the First chapter of the sequel should be around Thanksgiving or Christmas.


	3. He Took Me to the River With a AN!

**AN: This is my One Shot tragedy…Taken place during New Moon. **

**This Fanfiction story is inspired from the Song **_**"Where the Wild Roses Grow" **_**by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds! Please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it . **

**Note: **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**Chapter Three: He Took Me to the River**

_**Third Day**_

**Bella's Pov**

When I woke up the next morning, on the third day, I saw it was one of Fork's unusual sunny days. I took a quick shower and dressed into a white sundress with white sandals. With hesitation, I put on a necklace Alice had given me. I had found everything the Cullens had given to be under the floorboards. As soon as I finishing tying my hair back with a white ribbon, the doorbell rang. Being careful not to trip over my feet, I ran down the stairs and answered it.

Daray smiled when he saw me and held out his hand. I took it. When we go to the river, he showed me the roses and held me in his arms. His lips hovered for a second above mine, hesitating before our lips met. We broke apart and I lay on the bank of the river and as the light wind caressed my face and body. Daray reminded standing behind me, with his shadow looming over me. He got down on one knee and kissed me again. The last thing I heard was him muttering under his breath. I looked up. He was kneeling above me with a rock in his fist.

**Daray's Pov**

On the last day I came to her house and picked her up. When we reached the river where the wild roses grew, I kissed her while ignoring the sweet smell of her soul, making my hunger grow. She lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief. I kissed her goodbye.

"All beauty must die," I whispered as I picked up a rock in my fist and brought it down on her skull.

I stared at her, before throwing the rock in the river and rinsing the blood of my hands. Afterwards, I returned to her body and removed the ribbon from her hair, as well as a necklace. I caressed her body before picking up her body and setting it in the water, close to the shoreline. There was a rosebush close by. My hand reached out and picked one of the red roses and I planted it between her teeth. My hand rested at the base of her neck as I stared in her open sad brown eyes and with two gentle fingers I closed her eyes.

Only a few more minutes until her soul would leave her body and I could feed. My head shot up as I heard a tree breach snap.

**Edward's Pov**

I ran throw the woods at top speed, following Bella's scent. With my sensitive hearing, I could hear a river ahead and I sped up. Alice's vision was set next to a river. I was so stupid to think that I would keep Bella safe by leaving her. Now she was at the mercy of a demon who fed off the souls of the broken hearted. Bella would have been an easy target and those demons can control someone with their cold gaze.

My thoughts stopped as a familiar sweet scent it my nose. Bella's blood. I sped up, surpassing my own record for running. I reached the edge if the forest and stopped. The demon was knee deep in the water, with his hand on Bella's chest. He closed her eyes and I took a step forward, stepping on a tree branch and making it snap. The demon's cold eyes meet mine and he grinned.

A growl ripped from my throat as he stepped out of the river and faced me. I charged at him and threw my fist into his heart, shredding it. The demon was weak from hunger and he didn't stand a chance against a pissed off vampire. My other hand punched through his head. As the demon slide to the earth, his body caught on fire and turned him to ash.

Slowly, I turned and walked into the water. I crotched next to Bella and gathered her in my arms. If I could have, I would have been weeping. My body stilled as I held my dead Bella in my cold arms. It was only then did I hear it -- The ever so faint sound of Bella's heartbeat. My eyes widened in surprise that Bella was still alive, but barely. There wasn't much time and there was only one way to save her.

I leaned my head down and sank my teeth into her neck.

**AN: **

**Ok! That's the end!!! Originally I was just gonna have Bella be dead, but I watched _The Princess Bride_ recently and it's making me soft. So the reason why I didn't have details on Daray was that he was just a demon looking for a meal and that was about it! If you wanted to see the video of the song this story was inspired by, the link is below, along with the **

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know _

_For my name was Elisa Day _

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
She stared in my eyes and smiled _

_For her lips were the color of the roses _

_That grew down the river, all bloody and wild _

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room _

_My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face _

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know _

_For my name was Elisa Day _

_On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?" _

_On the second day he came with a single red rose  
He said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow"  
I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed _

_"If I show you the roses, will you follow?" _

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know _

_For my name was Elisa Day _

_  
__On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed _

_And the last thing I heard was a muttered word _

_As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist _

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
She lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
And I kissed her goodbye, said, "All beauty must die"  
And bent down and planted a rose between her teeth _

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know _

_For my name was Elisa Day_

******Sorry it took me forever to get it up. I've been so busy that I don't get to do anything outside of work or my classes. That's why I haven't been able to finish this last chapter and why the sequel for **_**Flower of Carnage**_** isn't up yet. Sadly the outline for the sequel isn't finished yet, but during the winter break before the spring semester starts, I will type up the first few chapters and post them. I only have time to work on the outline during work in between customers. **

**Thank you for your patience and sorry for this long delay!!!**


End file.
